


all his fault

by rebelwritesthings



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Drabble, Drunk Tony Stark, Give tony therapy, I love my iron son, M/M, Post Civil War, Sad Tony Stark, Someone hug my iron son, Stony - Freeform, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, someone give them couples therapy, steve is an idiot, why can’t they just be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 23:58:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14366526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rebelwritesthings/pseuds/rebelwritesthings
Summary: the drunk ramblings of one tony stark regarding steve rogers idiocy





	all his fault

tony was drunk.  
far too drunk, in fact, and it was rare of him to admit this.  
he had just been released from hospital and sent back to the avengers.

 no.  

 **stark** tower.

the avengers were g o n e  
fugitives.  
betraying bastards.  
the latter may have been a bit of an overstatement.  
except in the case of steve,

 **not steve**  
**not his friend**  
**not his family**  
**not anymore**

rogers was the only one who had even slightly betrayed tony

**rogers knew about his parents**

_**he** _

_**killed** _

_**my** _

_**mom** _

but tony couldn't blame him  
_genius_  
_billionaire_  
_playboy_  
_philanthropist_

_k i l l e r_

**_m e r c h a n t  o f_**  
**_d_**  
**_e_**  
**_a_**  
**_t_**  
**_h_**

it was all tony's fault  
everything  
every battle  
every fight

  
why couldn't he just die already?

**Author's Note:**

> this is kinda bad as it's the first fanwork i ever made


End file.
